Live and Let Thai
Live and Let Thai 'is the twenty-seventh case of the World Edition and the third of South Asia. It is set in Bangkok, Thailand. Plot Upon arrival in the country, Ricky Romano suggested searching around for Melani's fingers. The team looked around the Chao Phraya River, where they saw some hair sticking out the river, and found Ubon Mo, who had cement stuck to her feet. Sahir confirmed that the cement dragged her down to the bottom, she had been dragged off a rickety man-made bridge made a few years ago. Ubon had been knocked over the head with some sort of porcelain, on on the remaining pieces of porcelain in her skull, Sahir found bits of mushroom, and as Ubon was allergic, this meant the killer ate mushrooms. The team decided to speak to San Cat, a scientist the team came across in The Netherlands. He said he had finally finished the robot he was working on, and introduced them to BI-FELICIA. However, as BI-FELICIA turned on, she said 'Ubon Mo', and powered back down. San Cat was in disbelief, he was so infuriated by himself of his failure, he left, with BI-FELICIA in his grasp. Later, Naak Fang was spoken to after he said he knew about Ubon. Naak said that Ubon was transgender. This came as a very large shock to the team (Sahir would have told the team but he was 'too wrapped up with the case of Melani's fingers'). Naak said that when Ubon was Anurak Mo, the two shared a cell in 2014, Ubon had been arrested for stepping on currency in Thailand, whereas Naak was arrested for murder. Naak mentioned how bad this looked considering Ubon was murdered, but promised he didn't kill her. Chang Mei, an javelin thrower for China was brought into the investigation when her number was found in the river. Chang said that she and Ubon had a major row by the river, Mei was very strict about her beliefs with transgender athletes, and believed that Ubon should not contend. Ubon slapped Mei, and she ripped half of her shirt off, which landed in the river. Later, Ubon was drowned, Mei was put as the top suspect. Mongkut Prow, a young student was found guilty of killing Ubon. Mongkut was very similar to Mei, in the way he believed that all transgender (or anyone of any sexuality besides hetero) was sinful and vile. Ubon was on the rebound of her argument with Chang, and was upset and very drunk (as was Mongkut), at this point, Ubon had not undergone surgery, and was in drag. Mongkut was disgusted that she was a man at this point, and left in disgrace. The moment played over and over in his mind for two years. Where he saw Ubon again, this time as a woman, walking over the street by a construction site. He stole a cement mixer and the some cement, knocked Ubon out, put her feet in cement and threw her into the river. Mongkut was sentenced to 90 years in jail by Judge Cosette. Stats Victim * '''Ubon Mo '(found drowned with cement attatched to her feet) Murder Weapon * '''Cement Killer * Mongkut Prow Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows binary * This suspect paints Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a hat on Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows binary * This suspect paints Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows binary * This suspect eats mushrooms * This suspect paints Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a hat on Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows binary * This suspect eats mushrooms * This suspect paints Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair * This suspect has a hat on Killer's Profile * The killer knows binary. * The killer eats mushrooms. * The killer paints. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has a hat on. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:South Asia Category:Cases in the World Edition